


Scattered Fragments

by Unsolicited_Happiness



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Hibari trains Izuku, Immortal Hibari Kyouya, Immortal Kawahira, Immortal Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), More characters to come, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Reborn is a manic pixie dream girl, Tsuna is Giotto, the last one is in highlander terms, will tag as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsolicited_Happiness/pseuds/Unsolicited_Happiness
Summary: Little drabbles and plot bunnies that won't go away no matter what I try. KHR-centricChapter 1 - How you feel determines how you see the world. All Tsuna could see was grayChapter 2 - What if was Hibari Kyoya was also immortal? (Alternatively: Hibari is a legitimate cryptid)Chapter 3 - KHR x Highlander. Kawahira is an ImmortalChapter 4 - The Foundation: KHR x BNHA. In which Hibari trains one Midoriya IzukuChapter 5 - Fantasy AU. Tsuna, the not-child Reborn, and a quest to break a curseChapter 6 - In which Giotto is reincarnated. And Giotto-Tsuna refuses to stay sealed.Chapter 7 - The Foudation Part 2. Izuku meets the Vongola.Chapter 8 - Tsuna could burn the world if he wanted. Lucky for the world, he doesn’t.Chapter 9 - Fantasy AU Part 2. Quest Start!Chapter 10 - The Foundation Part 3: Canon Timeline snapshotsChapter 11 - The Foundation Part 4
Relationships: Giotto | Vongola Primo & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya & Sepira (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Methos (Highlander) & Checker Face | Kawahira, Midoriya Izuku & Hibari Kyouya, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 45
Kudos: 434
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts





	1. Monochrome Skies

**Author's Note:**

> KHR is hitting me hard and the plot bunnies kept on coming! 
> 
> Hope you like them as much as I did when they demanded to be written ^-^
> 
> Length of ficlets may vary
> 
> Also, all ideas are open to adoption if anyone wants, just tell me first! (unless I decide to continue one for some reason??)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you feel determines how you see the world. For the longest time, all Tsuna could see was gray. 
> 
> (Inspired by all those Soulmate AUs, without the soulmate part)

The way people see the world literally changes depending on how they feel. Positive emotions like joy lead to a brighter, more saturated world.

For the longest time, all Tsuna could see was gray. If he tried hard enough, he could remember a time when the world was bright and colorful. But that was Before. Now all he could remember is gray, gray and cold.

For almost ten years, as Tsu-kun became Tsuna became Dame-Tsuna, all he could feel was grey and cold.

Then a flyer came in the mail, and Reborn barged into his life, bringing back the colors whether Tsuna was ready or not.

* * *

" Come die at once"

A gunshot

And the world burst into color.

For the first time in almost ten years, Tsuna could _feel._

* * *

To seal a child's will, is to seal their soul. And without a soul, how could one be able to feel anything?


	2. The Immortal Hibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: What if was Hibari Kyōya was also immortal? Young for an Earthling, but older than anyone even thought. 
> 
> (Alternatively: Hibari is a legitimate cryptid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Born after reading all those Immortal!Skull fics, and my answer to the question about Hibari's age

The boy Hibari Kyoya is 16.

The boy Hibari Kyoya has been 16 for a while now. He’s stayed in Namimori for years, biting those who dared to defile his precious Namimori.

Namimori is his, Namimori Middle School his base of operations.

Hibari Kyoya has been on his final year of middle school for as long as Namimori Chuu stands.

* * *

The fluffy herbivore was running again, flame on his forehead and almost naked if not for his boxers. He was warm, and that was as much that Kyoya could admit even in his head.

Another pair of eyes watched the fluffy sky, a strong sun with dark dark eyes. A familiar object hung around his neck, and it was only his years of experience that kept the growl from escaping his lips. That man is still playing his games apparently, maybe Kyoya should pay him a visit again, it’s not right for someone to make a mess in a carnivore’s territory after all.

With that Hibari Kyoya leapt off the roof. Fully aware that the dark Sun’s eyes were now trained on him.

* * *

Namimori was not always Kyoya’s, but Kyoya has always been Namimori's.Iit did not take long for him to claim the town as his, even before it was named. While he had no sky, Namimori let him drift freely in a home.

Now someone was attacking Namimori, and Kyoya would not let a slight to his territory feel like they could do whatever they want. Hibari Kyoya has prey to bite.

* * *

_“I will bite you to death”_

_“Ah, but my flesh will break your teeth little cloud. You still have so much to learn child, would you like to?”_

_Sephira was never his sky, but she was home, and she was gone now, her children dancing under that Mist’s hand. And so Kyoya left._

* * *

“The great and immortal skull is busy at the moment! Please call again-“

“This is Kyoya.”

“Oh! What are you calling me for little cloud.”

“Hn, refrain from calling me that ‘Skull’”

“Yes yes, well?”

“Tell that Sun of yours that he stop bringing the mafia into my territory. Fail to do so and be bitten to death.”

But the foreigners keep coming, and Kyoya has no choice but to accept that they are also part of his territory now. They keep encircling the little sealed sky, and the small animal did not seem to know it. A shame really, Kyoya thought to himself, he would have been great. And it was only this thought that stayed his hand, curiosity was a strong force after all, and Kyoya wanted to see if the Sun-carnivore could train the fluffy sky into a carnivore as well.

* * *

Kyoya was wrong, the sky could never be a carnivore. But not purely a herbivore as well, hn.

It’s been a while since he’s seen a true omnivore. Of course it would be the second person he thought of as a possible sky.

* * *

Rokudo's eyes were older than he appeared, powerful too even if Kyoya will never say so out loud. If he didn’t know better he would think Rokudo was one of them. But he wasn’t, and the idea that a human defeated him left a bitter taste in his mouth. No matter, Kyoya will bite him to death as well.

But Kyoya couldn’t stop a smirk cross his face, humans were still so interesting.

* * *

Hibird was not the first of his name, nor the last, but for now Kyoya will enjoy the companionship. He always did have a soft spot for small fluffy animals.

* * *

For anyone who knew, they would ask Kyoya why he stayed 16.

For any answer that he gave, none were true.

16 is a good age, and he can stay in his base for longer, with his Committee patrolling for the safety of his territory.

And the school was his, the center of the town and his home base of operations. And someone thought they could get away with destroying and remodelling it without getting bitten.

Well, they would be wrong.

But first, to see what the little animal is getting himself into again.

* * *

There were a rare few things that Hibari Kyoya did not know. One if which was that he was officially Namimori Middle School’s cryptid.

No one knew where he came from. No one knew how long he’s been staying in this school.

None of these mattered. Because despite how terrified the student body was of him, they knew that Hibari-san would protect them


	3. There can only be one what? (Highlander Crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a normal day inside Kawahira-jii's antique shop. Until a man came in screaming, rushing at his head with a sword.
> 
> "There can only be one!"
> 
> "Hiee?! One what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highlander crossover!
> 
> Mostly crack (is this how one does crack???)

"Thanks for having us over Kawahira-jii." Sounds of affirmatives littered the room as Tsuna and the rest of his guardians (even Hibari but he was far away, seated at the window sill) started setting the mini-picnic they brought over.

Of course, as if his life wasn't exciting enough, the peace couldn't last forever (apparently it couldn't last even a full week)

The door to the shop burst open with a swing of - is that a western sword? Why is this his life? It's not even Squalo or someone else they knew.

The stranger went through the now open doorway. He was screaming in a foreign language, English probably. Tsuna leaned over to Gokudera-kun, true to form he was already translating without Tsuna having to ask.

"He's saying something about, um, 'there can only be one'?"

It goes to show that after everything they've been through this barely fazed them, the man not registering as a threat. The others aren't even looking, still busy eating their share of food.

The strange man was now pointing at Kawahira with his sword shouting out even more unusual phrases such as 'today you will die permanently' and 'your head is mine' (dutifully translated by Gokudera-kun as well.)

Kawahira, who was one of the people still eating despite the fact that he was the one to be addressed, merely twitched a finger. The strangers face dulled and he walked out without another word.

After a few minutes of silence, as if nothing happened "Um, Kawahira-jii? What was that?"

"Nothing of concern Sawada-kun."

"Then why-"

"Your noodles will get soggy if you don't eat little sky." Kawahira shoved a, still hot, bowl of ramen onto his hands and continued with his own bowl.

Stuffing his face with the noodles, Tsuna decided to shut up.

* * *

**Omake (or part 2):**

It was a week later when they tried to have another picnic, of course that can't be just it.

The door burst open (again). But this time still intact.

A young man came in, slightly slouching, holding a small suitcase in one hand, the other raised in a wave.

"Hey River! Mind if I stay for a bit?"

Tsuna looked over at Kawahira, wondering what he'll do this time, but he just . . . Smiled?

"As if I could do anything to stop you, Methos"

Tsuna really doesn’t want to know anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative summary (if ever I continue this as non-crack): Kawahira isn't the only one left, but he's one of the only ones who remember their true purpose.


	4. The Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world's most efficient Hero agency, is run by a carnivore. A carnivore known for never using his quirk when fighting. And one day, Midoriya Izuku's teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BNHA Crossover/Fusion.
> 
> I have some ideas for this still, might continue this if people want (or if the muse strikes again), we'll see.

This is it. Izuku's one chance of becoming a hero.

In front of him was a figure, wearing a purple yukata, lying down underneath a tree. Hibari Kyoya, the founder and head f the world's most efficient hero agency. It had a success rate of over 90%, and a surprisingly low percent in property damage. The Foundation's mascot was sleeping as well, on top of the carnivore's forehead, without a care in the world.

Besides being known as one of the few heroes who took their name out of the rankings ("I refuse to be listed amongst these herbivores"), as well as his unusual relationship with Italy's number one hero agency Vongola ("The small animal grew fangs"), Hibari Kyoya was most known for one thing: he defeated all of his prey- Ahem, villain opponents, without the use of his quirk.

In several interviews (achieved through trial by fire for the interviewers) it was shown that his quirk was not strength or any kind of body enhncements. Not to say that his quirk was useless or unsuitable for hero work, Propagation: the ability to multiply any non-living thing at command, is a very powerful quirk. But when asked in said interviewes, Hibari replied with this:

"Herbivores who rely on their quirks will never defeat me."

"By herbivores do you mean villains?" The brave, brave interviewer dared to ask.

"Hn, herbivores are those who believe that having a quirk means strength. Heroes, villains, any who believe that, I will bite them to death."

And so the leader of the foundation proceeded to "bite" the villains to "death" (not literally, or his liscence will be revoked, but enoughto prove what he said is true)

This video, even more than All Might's debut, was the most watched video in the Midoriya household.

Which led to this day, with a nine year old Midoriya Izuku peaking out of a bush, trying to figure out what to say to get Hibari Kyoya to train him. If he can become a hero while not using his quirk, then the quirkless Izuku can become a hero without one.

It took a lot of planning, scouring the internet and even some less-than-legal websites in order to find out where the mysterious Hibari Kyoya lives, as well as when his days are off and wen he is mostly alone. Many hero students have tried and failed to get even this close to him, let alone successfully got Hibari to train them, but there was one thing that Izuku knew that no one else outside of Hibari's inner circle did.

Hibari Kyoya had one weakness: small animals.

At first, Izuku thought this wouldn't really help his case, but after a lot more searches he finally found something. To Hibari Kyoya, small animals did not just mean small-animals.

A buried phone-video of an interaction between a younger Hibari and a younger Sawada Tsunayoshi (Tenth head of the Vongola hero agency) showed Hibari calling Sawada a small animal as well. This led to the conclusion that small animals did not just mean animals, but also small, young humans.

At nine years old, Izuku knew that he had to act quickly as to take advantage of his "cute" nature (as proven by his mom and Aunt Mitsuki, who still haven't stopped cooing over his baby fat). He had to prove that he wasn't a "herbivore" as he calls most of the population, but instead, a small animal looking to him for guidance in order to "sharpen his fangs"

Taking a deep breath, Izuku stood up, from behind the bush. "Hi-Hibari-san! Please teach me!"

A breeze passed, Hibari Kyoya did not stir, but Izuku knew that he heard. Shaking lightly, Izuku continued.

"Ever since I could remember I always wanted to be a hero, but then I found out I was quirkess. All people kept telling me was that I could never be one, I should stop already and find another dream. But, you said that just because they have quirks, doesn't mean they are strong. So, please, teach me how to become a hero. Even without a quirk!"

Izuku closed his eyes and kept them closed. This was it, it was all up to Hibari.

He heard a shuffle in front of him, and a small weight at the top of his head made him open his eyes. It was the mascot, Hibird, known to never leave his master's side without an order (theorized to be a quirked animal).

It gave a chirp, one that sounded almost like "small animal," and flew back to Hibari, who was now standing up and looking directly at Izuku.

Izuku gulped, but stood his ground, staring back, not in challenge but with respect.

"Hn." Hibari walked closer, each step graceful and measured, as if he was walking into battle. They were now face to face, but Izuku didn't dare to move.

Then, as swiftly as he came, Hibari turned around and started to walk away. Izuku could feel the tears in his eyes as his dreams were crushed, until he heard Hibari speak again.

"Return here tomorrow, after school. I will help you sharpen your fangs, small animal."

"Thank you Hibari-san!" Izuku's tears fell, now tears of joy.


	5. Reluctant Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy AU
> 
> All Tsuna wanted was to work at his nice little tavern.
> 
> Until a “toddler” named Reborn hijacks him into a quest around the world to break his curse.
> 
> "Why me?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a.k.a. Reborn is a manic pixie dream girl
> 
> This one got away from me. I have around 3 more parts for this.
> 
> Might post it as a separate story if I end up writing the rest of it somehow. IDK, what do you guys think?
> 
> (Also thank you so much for over 100 kudos! I'm so happy you liked reading these as much as I loved writing them. Comment what you like, I love reading your responses ^-^)

Tsuna loved his tavern. This little hole in the wall he built and watch grow into something that others soon loved as well.

He's always loved this kind of busy-calm, taking down orders with Haru or Kyoko, or cooking in the kitchen with the Tavern's big-brother figure Ryohei whenever he's needed. Walking around and speaking with customers, both new and regulars.

This was the life, surrounded by happy conversations and good friends doing something he loved. It was hard at first, back when he was all alone trying to get this little place put up and known enough, but it was all worth it.

Leaning on the countertop, Tsuna took a nice long look around the room, his own little kingdom. He fidgeted with the pendant chain on his neck, holding the key to his little hole in the wall. A nice reminder of his accomplishments, feeling it's solid, real presence every time he moves, clinking against it's clam-shaped pendant neighbor.

Even if he could, he wouldn't change a thing. He never wanted this peace to end.

And so of course, it wouldn't last anyway.

\---

It was another busy day, the usual lunch time rush bringing in hungry customers waiting to be fed. Some old, some new, some even newer.

From his usual perch, Tsuna spotted a small figure all alone, seated at the counter nursing a cup of what should be cool apple tea (as he seems too young to even be allowed near the bar counter, and especially too young to have anything else other than that or water and other kinds of teas).

He seems to be alone, which worried Tsuna as he waited a few more minutes for the child's parents to return. Not wanting such a young child to be alone in a crowded place for too long, Tsuna walked over. He might figure out where the parents are with a nice conversation.

"Hello there, I'm Tsuna."

The child looked up at him, dark black eyes staring eerily. Those eyes don't belong to a child.

"What are you doing here all alone? Are your parents coming to get you or something?" Tsuna pressed on, pushing back the mental nudges poking at him regarding the child.

After a few more minutes of staring, the child responded. "Ciaossu."

The reply answered none of his questions really, but at least he was opening up a little bit. The poking grew stronger.

"Where are your parents?" He tried again. The child merely stared, almost as if he was looking for something. He made no move to answer. Instead, the he tensed, abruptly standing up on his stool.

Before Tsuna couls ask what's wrong, he suddenly jumped up, up and over the counter, vaulting over Tsuna's shoulder with a small hand and landed behind the counter where he stayed motionless. Tsuna looked down at his feet where the child was now hiding, frozen at what in the world just happened.

Then everything burst into motion.

The doors to his Tavern slammed open. Figures all wrapped up in bandages barged inside, bringing in an overwhelming chill despite the recent summer months.

His patrons started screaming and standing up, making their way towards the door as much as the can. Chains erupted from under the bandages figure's cloaks, halting them in their tracks, the intertangled web of chains making an open path near the center leading towards where Tsuna stood.

He tried to be as still as possible. He can see Kyoko and Hana, who ran the counter and accounts, shaking lightly in the corner of his eye, Haru and Ryohei currently not within his field of vision are right now, a heat of protectiveness bloomed in his chest for his friends and the people inside his Tavern, especially for the child still hiding behind the counter. For once, Tsuna let go of his family gifts, of his Hyper Intuition and Senses, letting them settle near the forefront of his mind.

These strangers did not belong here in his home.

One of the figure started walking towards them, the child hopefully still unseen. As they came closer Tsuna saw that the figure had a smaller figure on his shoulder, likely a child as well, wrapped in smaller but still similar bandages.

Contrary to what Tsuna thought, but exactly like his Intuition whispered, it was not the taller figure who spoke, but the baby on their shoulder.

"Have you seen this man enter your premises?" The bandaged child reached into his appropriately sized coat, retrieving a piece of parchment. It was unrolled to show a very familiar face, the owner of which still making his presence known near Tsuna's lightly shaking legs.

It did not escape his notice that the child called the other child "man" with such a serious tone (and probably serious face as well under the bandages). In any other situation Tsuna would have laughed at the adorable make-believe the two children were playing, but the bone-deep chill still running through his Tavern and Hyper Intuition screaming at him to not say anything betrayed the severity of the situation.

It did not matter though, Tsuna was not so cruel as to hand the child over to these bandaged strangers, especially not to the very people terrifying the people in what should have been a safe space he built.

"Ah, no? I'm, uh, I'm not really sure. Hiee." The stutter and light whine at the end calculated enough to lower their expectations of him. _The owner Tsuna, formerly well-known as Dame-Tsuna, was weak willed, cowardly, he'll tell you what you need good sirs._ "Today was pretty busy."

"We have sources saying that he passed through this area and entered one of the establishments here." Children should be kind and innocent, not menacing, but this one was. They gave off the same eerie, unnerving quality that the child they were looking for did. And by now he did not need his Intuition to say that there was something big going on. "If he is seen you _will_ notify us immediately, or else." The last part addressed to all the people inside the Tavern.

Tsuna could feel his Hyper Intuition pulsing, a familiar heat in his chest matching it's beat. No he will not notify them, and they will leave this town, preferably now.

Taking a deep but hopefully unnoticed breath, Tsuna pushed his Intuition and senses even further up front, letting his combined gifts and instincts guide his speech. A few more exchanges occurred, some more threatening, but something must have struck true, for the bandaged child slowly backed off.

And then, they left, leaving behind a lingering chill. The patrons remained quiet, and Tsuna slid to the floor, exhausted, and his family gifts returned to their place in his mind.

\---

"We can't just leave early after all that Tsuna-kun." Kyoko exclaimed. Behind her Haru, Ryohei, and even Hana nodded in agreement.

After the unwelcome guests left, not even bothering to buy anything after all that trouble they brought in, Tsuna decided to just close up early. The remaining customers left quickly, paying for their meals and drinks before they do (or else they'll have Hana after them). The mystery child no where to be seen.

Now, all that was left was for Tsuna to convince his friends and employees to take the rest of the day off, trying and currently failing to hand them their day's wage.

"It's fine, honestly guys. You deserve a break after all that." Tsuna tried again, pushing the coins forward back into Kyoko's stubbornly closed hands.

"You deserve it even more!" Ryohei pumped his fist in emphasis. "You should extremely not be alone after what happened."

"It's fine." Tsuna repeated. "I'll be fine. You already helped clean everything up. We'll all take the day off and relax."

The four looked at each other, Tsuna continued to keep the smile on his face as real as possible. He was sure he failed.

"Well . . ." Haru started, looking around again, pointedly not at Tsuna, and Hana huffed. "Fine," she crossed her arms, "be alone then monkey-boss." Hana grabbed the money and turned, hooking their arms and dragging along the other two girls. Ryohei lingered, pointing another concerned look at Tsuna.

Tsuna tried to make his smile more reassuring, which he was sure just failed. "I'll be alright Ryohei-nii, just go enjoy the day. Maybe add some extra training you like. Besides, I still expect you bright and early tomorrow, right?" Tsuna held out an arm.

Ryohei clasped it in his, the part-time cook, part-time warrior giving it a solid squeeze. Throwing back a loud "Be safe to the EXTREME lil' bro!" he left as well, to look for where Hana had dragged Haru and his actual younger sibling off to.

And so, Tsuna was alone.

"Hmm, you handled that surprisingly well despite the obvious fear." A voice pipped up out of nowhere. "Not everyone can lie to the Vindice so blatantly."

Tsuna startled and looked down. The child-maybe-not-child who started all this stared back, as if he never left. Tsuna was sure he wasn't there a while ago.

He blinked.

No, still there.

While Tsuna was gathering his wits, the other continued. "Hmmm," he repeated, and abruptly jumped up over the counter. "You'll do I suppose."

"Wha-" Tsuna barely even started when he was cut off.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The definitely-not-a-child took off his adorably sized hat and gave a flourishing bow. "Ciaossu, I am reborn, world's greatest bounty hunter. And you will accompany me in my quest to break this curse and return me to my normal age."

"Hieee?!"


	6. My Forefather and I are One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Giotto is reincarnated. And Giotto-Tsuna refuses to stay sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's mah burthday! Two chapters this week for you guys ^-^ Thanks for all the readers and support

There was a time before, back when Tsuna was just Tsuna (or Tsu-kun) and the world was one new adventure at a time. His fire was bright and warm, and everyone met is a friend. 

And then the man called “Papa” came, bringing around the old man called “Grandpa.” 

And then the fire saved Tsu-kun from falling. 

And then Grandpa poked the fire. And the fire was gone. And Tsu-kun saw black. 

* * *

He was floating, like in the beach when Mama would play with him in the water. And Tsu-kun would float up and down as the waves pushed him softly. 

It was dark, then it wasn’t. 

Then it was a rainbow, like that time it rained so hard in the afternoon, and the sky lit up in colors. 

It was cold, then it wasn’t. 

When Grandpa touched his forehead, all Tsu-kun could feel was cold. His fire felt so far away, that Tsu-kun almost felt as though it was never there, like all those times were a dream. A dream like the one Tsu-kun might be having now. 

He was Tsu-kun, then he wasn’t. 

Or more, he wasn’t just Tsu-kun. Tsu-kun with his brown fluffy hair and his wide brown eyes. Five years old with Mama in Japan. With a “Papa” who he never saw before, and a “Grandpa” who buried his fire. 

He was Tsu-kun, and he was Giotto, with his bright yellow-blond hair (like that Papa, but still as fluffy as Tsu-kun's), and his sharp orange eyes. Twenty-Thirty-Fourty years old and more. With a cousin full of Wrath and a Family of choice. 

He was Giotto of the Vongola, Vigilante and Sky. He was Sawada Tsunayoshi, a child sky sealed by someone who was supposed to be Family-family-Family. 

Not sealed for longer, if Giotto-Tsu-kun-Giotto has anything to say about it. 

It was bright and warm, and he was floating. 

And Giotto-Tsu-kun woke up. 

* * *

It should have been weird, waking up as one-two persons. But Giotto has been Giotto for so long, and Tsu-kun has only been Tsu-kun for five years. And so Giotto will be more Tsu-kun for now, until Tsu-kun needs to be more Giotto. 

But first. 

Tsu-kun remembered pulling at his fire, coaxing it from his heart and hands and head, playing with the warm and safe when Mama wasn’t there and Tsu-kun was alone. When Tsu-kun was lonely. 

Giotto remembered his dying will. The will, the drive to protect his Family-family. The strength and power held at his palm. Giotto turned to the seal and pushed. 

Tsu-kun pushed inwards. To grasp and hold and play again. 

Giotto pushed outwards. To release and free and protect. 

The seal, under the power of two bright skies,

Shattered

And both Tsu-kun and Giotto were _warmsafebright_ again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not enough fics for Giotto reincarnating as Tsuna (weirdly enough there is a lot more fics for the other way around).
> 
> One of those "might as well make one myself" self-indulgent fics.
> 
> Comment if you know any fics where Giotto reincarnates into Tsuna. I'd love to read more!


	7. The Foundation (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izuku meets the Vongola. It goes better than he thought.
> 
> Part 2 of the Hibari trains Izuku BNHA AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? a Continuation?

When Izuku arrived at the Hibari mansion (and wow was that a sentence he never thought he'd ever think) his new sensei was on the phone. From his face alone Izuku could see he was not amused.

"Why don't you stay in your own headquarters?" Hibari-sensei growled. Izuku couldn’t hear the answer, but it did not help Hibari-sense's mood at all.

"Fine, you may stay here for a week. Do not destroy anything. Disturb the peace and you will be bitten to death." And then he slammed the phone. Izuku gulped.

It was apparently loud enough for Hibari-sensei to turn to him abruptly. A small stare-down occurred. Izuku tried to look as adorably determined as he can, exuding "SMALL ANIMAL HERE!" as much as he can.

It worked? Somehow? Since all Hibari-sensei did was say a quick "Follow" and turned towards what looks like a mini dojo.

And so, Izuku's days of hell began.

But also the start of his path to becoming a hero.

\---

It's been a couple of weeks since he's started training with Hibari-san. Currently, Izuku could barely feel his arms, legs, and entire body in general. It's also apparently the day that the guests arrive. As of the moment Izuku was a bit too tired to remember. Which led to the situation he was in now.

"Huh? Who's the kid?"

"I didn't know Hibari had an EXTREME child?"

"As if the skylark would let anyone that near him without biting them to death."

"Che, maybe biting to a different death."

"Hiee! There's a child present guys. Please stop!"

Crowding around him, Izuku had a close up view of the members of Vongola. They were all staring at him, as if trying to make sense of his very being. This was not how he wanted his first meeting with Itay's number one hero agency to go.

What if they don’t like me? What if they make Hibari-san stop teaching me? Wait no one can make the Invincible Cloud do anything . . . But still! I really want them to like me . . . 

Oh well. Here goes nothing.

Izuku tried to sit up, his arm and core muscles complaining loudly. "Um, I'm Midoriya Izuku. It's nice to meet you," he bowed. As much as one could bow while sitting splayed out on the ground. He really tried not to get starstruck. Izuku really did. But being placed point blank in front of some of the most well known heroes in the world made that kinda hard.

It was known that despite being in one of the oldest Italian hero agencies, most of the current generation's heroes were from Japan. It was all kept very hush hush as to why, but Izuku's research on Hibari-sensei led him to a lot of rabbit holes.

There were quite a few anecdotes on the first generation's main vigilante turned hero 'retiring' at a relatively young age. Some sources were able to follow him all the way to Japan where he settled down. The next head, the first' cousin, was then appointed leader due to the nature of their family's quirk (which was just as mysterious as All Might's!). Nine generations later all known future heirs died in action, and suddenly an unknown from Japan was crowned the next head as "Decimo."

He'd like to think he was at least smart enough to connect the dots.

That very same Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was currently holding out a hand. Izuku reached out to shake it. Instead he was gently pulled up to stand.

Izuku took the time to pat himself clean, stalling as much as he can for the inevitable questions. He was glad to see that, from his initial glimpse, he could recognize all of the people in front of him. That thought did not make anything better. It made things all the more worse actually, as the entirety of Hibari-sensei's former team stared at his tiny form.

Once the ball went rolling, it was not all that bad. They were pretty interested in how he got Sensei to teach him. The answer garnered a few laughs, breaking the tension easily. They shared a few anecdotes, some training stories and hero fights they had when they were starting up.

Apparently he was lucky. They said Hibari was nothing compared to their trainer, the mysterious "hero-maker" Reborn, and didn't that lead to another one of Izuku's rants about his possible quirk (why did all the powerful people never just say their quirks?). This led to Raging Storm and him having a back and forth about quirks and heroes in general.

It was actually fun. Maybe this was what it was like to have real friends?

"Maa, so what's your quirk kid?" And then Rain Sword had asked the question Izuku had been dreading.

"Uh," he couldn't lie now, not with everyone looking at him. Not with Hibari-sensei waiting for him to proudly say it. "I don't have one." Izuku closed his eyes.

There was . . . No reaction? A few seconds passed and Izuku peeled one eye open to see and saw faces of pride? Intrigue? Lightning Bull even whistled. "Man. Of course you would find a cute little quirkless student to train. Haaa, the next generation of heroes better watch out. They'll have to compete with a mini-Hibari beating up bad guys with only his weapons and a double toe joint"

Similar words and hums of acceptance rang through the small crowd. Izuku felt his hair get ruffled by multiple hands, and, oh no. There they go. His eyes started to water and tears quickly trailed down his cheeks. Hibari-sensei, already used to it by now, just stood there. Izuku knows he's laughing inside, the smirk betraying his amusement as most of his former teammates fussed over Izuku. Making him cry even more.

"You," Izuku tried to speak over the tears and hitched breaths. He had to ask this. "You think I can be a hero? Even without a quirk?"

They looked at each other. Izuku's eyes too swollen and covered in tears to see their faces. One of them approached and knelt in front of him. Once close enough, Izuku recognized the signature fluffed up brown hair of the leader Decimo.

He held out a hand, placing it onto Izuku's shoulder. "You can be a hero Midoriya Izuku. And we believe you will be one of the greats one day. Just keep training and believe in yourself." His eyes flashed orange, a sign of the famed Vongola Intuition at work. And Izuku couldn't do anything but believe him.

Izuku smiled, Decimo smiled back.

And then, of course Hibari-sensei would ruin the moment. It seems he's reached his limit of crowding. He felt the, now familiar, grab at the back of his shirt and was lifted up.

(Little did Izuku or Tsuna know that the moment had to be stopped. If only to not blind everyone in the vicinity with the combined powers of their bright smiles.)

"The small animal will continue his training. Go inside and do not crowd." Hibari-sensei growled as he effortlessly carried Izuku away. Ah, Izuku couldn't wait until his training kicked in. One day he could be just as strong and powerful as Hibari-sensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot count how many times I wrote Tsuna instead of Izuku. Same vibes.
> 
> (not entirely sure if I caught them all. halp)


	8. Power to Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna could burn the world if he wanted. Lucky for the world, he doesn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this came from or where this is going. This is a plot bunny gone wild and practically wrote itself. Hope it makes even a little sense.

Tsuna always knew that if he wanted to he could set fire to the world. 

It would be easy really, just one wish and there. 

Fire. 

Flames. 

Such an interesting idea.

But sadly, Tsuna never really wanted to burn the world. He might have, once, just to see if he could. But now he was quite fine staying in his nice cosy town Namimori, just your average forgettable classmate in the middle of the room. The one interesting thing about him being his tall fluffy hair. 

And the fire of course, but no one needed to know that. 

Blending into the background was easy for Tsuna. He gave up showing off his fire when it almost got him into trouble. If it wasn’t for Hibari-senpai (Kyoya now) then the town would be ashes. 

And so he stopped playing with his fire, but he did make a friend. And playing with Kyoya is just as fun and nearly as destructive. 

He gets bruises instead of burns, but all in all they both give as good as they get. 

Sometimes Tsuna would wonder what his life would be like if he kept playing. If that incident never happened and he never met Kyoya. If he played with the fire enough that he might have even showed it to “Papa” and his boss that one time. 

But he never did. And he kept his fire deep in his heart. Always there, in full control, but Tsuna never got the urge to have to use it again. So it stays there just under his skin, warming him right up and occasionally drawing in more friends. 

Who needs all that power if he could have all these friends?

Calm and dangerous Takeshi. The nice and bubbly Kyoko-chan. Big Brother figure Ryohei, calm and sharp tongued Hana. Hyper and creative Haru. Smart and shy Shoichi. Sweet and mysterious nagi-not-nagi-now-Chrome. 

And Kyoya of course. 

They had fire too, from what Tsuna could see, under their skins, not hidden like Tsuna’s is, just undeveloped. Tsuna could help them maybe, but things were fine as they were. 

And so Tsuna and his small group of friends with flames under their skin, live their everyday lives in quiet Namimori. Just your average slice of life. 

Until.

“Ciaossu, I’m the home tutor Reborn.”

The baby had fire. Not the kind of fire that his friends have under their skin, untouched. Not the kind that he had, hiding. 

His was like a forest fire. Large, chaotic, untamable. Like Kyoya's parent's fire. The fire of someone who honed it for years and years

The baby not baby had the strongest fire Tsuna ever saw. 

—

"My true purpose is to make you a mafia boss-"

"Ok"

That was not the answer he'd expected.

From the moment he's entered this town, Reborn knew that something was wrong. Or rather, Reborn knew that he had some intel to burn the moment he figured out what's actually going on.

From what he'd seen, this was not a new and untrained sky, barely active and relatively useless. With the vast sky flames wrapping the town and a few people (likely guardian material) twice-over, no. This was a far cry from the short "My Tuna-fishie is so cute and innocent and couldn't hurt a fly~"

Reborn made a note to shoot Iemitsu once he sees him again.

The man barely knew his son, and the CEDEF need remedial training if the only intel they gathered was from the man who hasn't visited his family in years.

This kid was strong. And, from how his flames tugged and pulled at Reborn's, he might even be strong enough to hold _him._

_Well,_ he thought with a smirk, _at least this will be interesting_

—

With Reborn came so many others, new people taken into Tsuna’s hidden fire

Brave, lonely Hayato

Way too young to be active Lambo and Ipin.

Bright and also too young Fuuta.

Especially Mukuro and his friends.

The mafia did so much wrong to them, this should not be what the fire, what the flames are for. And oh did it make Tsuna burn even more inside.

It did not matter what they did to get Tsuna to go to them. Everyone on that list they stole from Fuuta (who was currently safe at Takesushi with the other kids) were itching for a fight recently, and none got hurt permanently.

Tsuna could see them, the same eyes that Hayato, Lambo and Fuuta had. The eyes Reborn had whenever he thought no one was looking, dark and haunted and achingly lonely. The same one that Chrome had when they first met, and again when she mentioned meeting the boy, Mukuro, in a dream and discovering what they all went through.

With this, Tsuna decided they were his now. And so when the bandaged men, the Vindice came, Tsuna did not back down.

“If I am to be a mafia boss, then who am I to let outsiders take who I consider to be mine?”

—

The area was filled to the brim with strong sky flames. Whatever Reborn thought before was tossed out the window and killed with fire (or flames) like the intel he had before.

This was much much more than he had sensed before. And for once, Reborn did not know the outcome should a battle take place.

Training Tsuna was different than training Dino. He took to the lessons like a fish to water, hungry for more to learn. Especially about the flames. All the while he could sense them under the boy's skin, wanting to go out and explore and claim and devour.

This flame was now out in the open, building a wall between what Tsuna considered "his" and the intruders. If this was any other case, he would be very proud of how his student held himself against a strong opponent. But his opponents are the Vindice, the law keepers of the mafia world, and for once Reborn cursed the orders he received to not interfere.

But apparently his student lives to surprise him.

And he watched as the thirteen year old boy talked down the Vindice, releasing Rokudo and his accomplices into his, or "Namimori's" hands. Charges dropped and a favor earned.

_I think,_ Reborn decided, _that I need a drink._

This thought will be come up again and again for years later, until the day Tsuna is sworn in as the Decimo, and even years after that once Tsuna somehow convinces the freelance hitman to join his Family.

And many more years after that.


	9. Reluctant Companion (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quest Start!

Tsuna had no idea what's happening anymore.

One moment he was enjoying his nice peaceful life running his Tavern, and the next thing he knew he was on the way to the Merah County following a man cursed into a child's body to break said curse. How has this become his life?

Luckily he had enough time to write a note. He made sure to pin it to the front door so everyone else can see, hopefully Hana would be the first there and fix everything up while he was gone. Who knows how long this thing will take.

"So," Tsuna starts trying not to regret trusting his Intuition again, "where are we going first?"

"First, we have to find a shaman. There's one in particular that is already familiar with the curse based on my sources. He is said to be difficult to find and a well-known recluse, but if anyone will know what we need it would be Shamal."

He tried not to laugh, really he did. "A shaman named 'Shamal'? Really?"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna."

"Hey! Don't call me that. I'm not no-good anymore." Tsuna protested. "Also how did you even find out about that nickname anyway?"

"I have sources everywhere Dame-Tsuna." Why is Tsuna here again? "And if you want me to stop with the nickname then you better do good in out little quest of ours. Then we'll see."

A spark of irritation went through him. "If you think I'm so 'dame' then why do I have to go along with this huh?" Maybe he shouldn't have listened to his Intuition after all.

"It's more out of necessity than anything else Dame-Tsuna. From that display with the Vindice you proved to at least have enough Will in you to stay alive for the duration of this quest."

"Wai-"

"Besides, traveling and accessing certain locations will be easier with someone who looks like an adult than alone as I am now."

"Wait, hold on, what do you mean by 'Will'? Also why were those bandaged guys, Vindice you said? Why were they looking for you? Who were they anyway?"

"Hmm?" Reborn tutted, index finger raised up. "Don't know about Will Flames? The very power source of this world." The not-child wiggled his finger, blatantly ignoring the rest of Tsuna's questions. Reborn tutted again. "Will Flames are the external-"

"Yes yes the external manifestation of a person's inner core, I know what they are. What I mean was why do you think I can activate them in the first place? I've never been able to manifest any let alone become useful at it."

The closest to Will flames he could think of ever using was the family gifts and the warmth in his chest he was sometimes aware of. It might even be Flames, but it never manifested out of his body, nor was Tsuna ever able to use it by choice, usually just reacting hotter or cooler depending on his emotions. It was common enough on his father's side, but somehow he was never able to use anything else.

"Che."

Did he just?

"I know more about Will Flames that you would Dame-Tsuna." And then the infuriating man-child (an accurate description actually, Tsuna might use it again) proceeded to explain nothing after that.

After a few more minutes of walking in silence, Tsuna huffed. "Fine, don't answer. Then what about those Vindice people? Who were they?"

Of course, instead of answering, Reborn merely pointed forward, blatantly ignoring the fact that Tsuna ever spoke. "Oh look," voice saccharine and faked innoccence, "We're almost there, keep up Dame-Tsuna." And he went off leaving behind an even more frustrated Tsuna.

Why did he even agree to come?

"Damn it Reborn!"

And yet he still followed.

\---

The two of them entered the town for the night, deciding to scale the mountain where Shamal was rumored to be living near tomorrow.

They got a room in an inn, Reborn setting up a kind of hammock thing near his bed and started snoring away. Meanwhile, Tsuna was having a bit of a hard time settling down.

All sorts of thoughts running through his head. About this quest, his Tavern, the Shaman guy (Shamal?), and Reborn in general. This was crazy, Tsuna was crazy for going along with this. But something told him to go, this was important, he couldn't ignore it without his Hyper Intuition not kicking him in the head everytime he thought about going back to his nice quiet Tavern.

He couldn't help but wonder what will happen tomorrow. If the guy was so elusive and picky, how will they even find the guy?

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting any sleep unless he found an answer, he decided to speak up and ask Reborn. His Intuition was kind enough to nudge that yes the not-child was still awake and somehow faking that bubble of sleep snot that children end up having.

"Hey Reborn?"

A loud snore answered.

"Ugh, I know you're awake. If you're just going to ignore me anyway you should have just actually went to sleep. Might as well humor me if both of us are just lying here."

The snores stopped, Tsuna waited. And a sigh whispered through the dark room. "Fine, what do you want?"  


"You said before that Shamal-"

"Shaman Shamal Dame-Tsuna, you should get used to saying it if we want to get him to listen to us enough to ask questions."

"First off that still sounds stupid, and second will you at least let me finish? Or do you enjoy interrupting me when I talk because this has happened at least three times before and we never get anywhere."

It was dark and silent but Tsuna didn't need his Hyper Intuition to tell him that the man-child (or is it child-man) was smirking. "Ugh fine, be that way. Just, you said before that _Shaman Shamal_ is difficult to find so how do you know we should go to that mountain. Also, that mountain is huge! How are we looking for him there?"

"I have my sources Dame-Tsuna-"

"You can just call me Tsuna you know? Or Tsunayoshi If you want to sound more formal."

"You want me to stop interrupting you but you do the same." Tsuna heard a shuffle from the area of Reborn's hammock, and gave a cry at the abrupt hit he felt on his head. "I will call you whatever I want Dame-Tsuna. Like I said, I have my sources, all of them tell me the same few things, but I know enough about him to know that we will be successful one way or another."

Tsuna made a noise, a hum really, just to show he was still listening but not wanting to respond. Despite the squeaky quality, the undertone of Reborn's voice was surprisingly soothing.

"The Shaman Shamal is well known to be a recluse, lesser known because of his unusual hatred or disgust for men. Recently he is said to have taken in two young protégés, siblings they said, both of which are more open to human interaction, if only by a small margin. They will be our path to Shamal's hide out.

"The elder, a young lady, is known to have fickle romances with the young men in town. It would be easier to approach her and get an invitation straight to their lodgings."

"Hiee? But how? I can't-"

"Of course not Dame-Tsuna. Her type is apparently suave and confident men and none of that is you. I will be the one to speak to her."

"But, you look like a child?" Tsuna mumbled sleepily.

"Don’t doubt my skills. You on the other hand, your job is to look out for the younger of his mentees. He is known to be an explosive young man around your age, and known for his keen intellect. He will likely know our main motive for interacting with his sister, you try to lead him away from where the girl and I will be and make sure he doesn't see us."

Tsuna yawns. "Hm, sure, makes sense. . ."

"If that fails then well, you look feminine enough for him to accept any request Tsunayoshi."

Wait, what.

"What?" Tsuna repeated out loud, all traces of slee

"Good night Tsunayoshi, good talk." And the snoring returned, only his Intuition said it was for real this time.

Tsuna envied him for his ability to sleep at will, and cursed him for ending their conversation there, leaving Tsuna to go back to staring at the dark space in front of him where the ceiling would be.

\---

He really should stop trusting Reborn like this.

Another explosion behind him made him duck behind the nearest tree. Somehow it was both big enough and Tsuna far enough not to be too affected by the blast.

Of course the boy would be Will Flame active. Of course he would specialize in explosions, which need what, at least storm for destructive abilities, sun for timed activation and light, and cloud for additional propagated strength.

And of course he finds out what Tsuna and Reborn have been doing. Luckily for Reborn, somehow the girl, Bianchi or something, was infatuated enough to stop her brother, who she called Hayato, from blowing up her new "lover." Which was still as disturbing as it was last night when this was all still theoretical, but even more now because it somehow worked and Bianchi fell for it.

Unluckily for Tsuna, it means he was the only one in their little party who did not have immunity from these blasts.

Another explosion rocked the mountain forest he was chased into. Tsuna held back a scream as he was hit my a few tree shards, but he was apparently still heard. Hayato stepped closer, confidently striding slowly towards Tsuna's hiding place.

Tsuna, unable to stand due to the injury on his leg, stayed as still as possible, staring into the green eyes of his attacker, a smirk on the male's face. "Heh, there's this new technique I've wanted to try. Never had the chance to use it before. Must be my lucky day."

He flicked at the stalk he kept in between his teeth. Despite not having any active Will Flames, Tsuna has always been very sensitive to it, and right now he could feel not three, but _five_ flame typed converging at the end of the stalk, the three needed for explosives, plus lightning to keep it solid, and Rain to keep it from preemptively activating due to the amount he kept pouring in.

"Wait! That's too much, you'll blow us off the mountain with that much power!" Tsuna yelled.

"You mean, I'll blow you off this mountain. You're not going anywhere with that leg, so I'll just activate it once I'm far enough away. Hopefully the blast'll scare away that creepy friend of yours seducing my sister."

"No listen!" Tsuna tried again. He could sense it, too much Storm and not enough Sun in the mix. The moment he let's go and stops supplying Rain, it'll blow up. He must be predominantly Storm to have slipped up like that despite what seems to be meticulous calculations.

But the male did not listen, and plucked the stalk from it's perch between his lips, and made a dramatic gesture of letting go. Tsuna couldn't move, but he had to stop it. He didn't want to die, he didn't want Hayato to die either, despite the injuries he had because of him. He was trying to protect his sister, and his teacher, Tsuna could see it, the kindness and heart behind the young man's gruff attitude.

He couldn't let them die.

He won't let them die.

That was his last thought before the world exploded into white, and faded into black.

\---

Tsuna has no idea how long he's been out.

He could feel his consciousness slowly returning, with his Hyper Intuition in the back of his head pulsing with a smug and proud feeling that Tsuna decided not to attend to. Blinking the spots from his eyes, Tsuna groaned as he tried to sit up. The sound attracted the, apparently, other person within the vicinity.

Vision clear, Tsuna looked around. He was inside a room of some sort, half wood and smooth stone walls surrounded him on four sides. The other person, Hayato, staring at him in, wonder? Awe? Ah, must be a dream.

"No sir, this is no dream!"

Oh, must have said that last part out loud huh, also "Sir?"

"You saved my life!" Tsuna did? "Even when I was trying to kill you. It was amazing, and you were so inspiring sir."

"Why do you keep calling me sir?" Tsuna had no idea how to address the other parts of those statements so he decided to start there.

"Well," the other male, blushed? This is definitely a dream, a weird healing potion induced dream as they tried to revive his body from whatever explosion occurred at that forest. "I actually don't know your name sir. And I cannot pay respect properly without it. My apologies sir!"

And he went into a full kowtow which finally broke Tsuna out of his stupor out of sheer unusualness.

"Please stand up! What are you doing?" Tsuna had no idea what was going on anymore. "Ah, my name is Tsuna, you can use it, just stand up, and please stop calling me sir!"

Instead of returning to normal, it apparently made Hayato cry. Screaming incoherent mumbles about how honored he was, and that he was unworthy, and more odd things like that. Tsuna just let him ride it out, it was unusually similar to how Big Brother Ryohei can get when he was talking about training.

"Tsuna-sama," oh goodness it actually became worse with his name. "You honor me with the right to use your name, please call me Hayato," good thing because Tsuna has slipped up and called him that in his head without permission before, at least he has permission now so any slip would be alright. "For saving my life, your selflessness has moved me. Allow me to pledge my life to you in service. What?

"Nonono. That's fine, no need for that!"

"But," why does he look so dejected at the loss of a life of servitude? What even is happening?

"No need for your service but," he looks so much like a puppy that's been kicked too many times for Tsuna to let this go completely. "We can be friends instead?"

This time Hayato cried for real, and by now Tsuna is worriedly getting used to the young man's eccentricities. "I am not worthy Tsuna-sama! But Tsuna-sama is so humble to offer friendship when he was offered servitude. By my flame I accept this bond of friendship!"

And somehow, it got even weirder. At Hayato's words, a bright flash of light filled the room, and maybe even spilled out of it. All sorts of colors during into their eyes, but mostly red. The light spread out a little more, and then turned into itself, condensing and solidifying into what looked like a red gemstone. The stone floated between him and Hayato for a bit, before it flew off and attached itself to Tsuna, or specifically, Tsuna's pendant chain, right next to the little clam and the key to the Tavern.

The two of them looked at the gem, one in wonder and the other in confusion.

The shocked silence was broken by a gruff sigh and a slow clap. The two of them turned to the door and Tsuna saw Reborn and another man, likely Shamal according to his Intuition.

Likely-Shaman-Shamal sighed again, and spoke "Fine, I'll help. Just leave me alone after alright?" And under his breath muttering "You could have gotten a pretty girl companion instead. But no, you had to do it this way couldn't you Reborn?"

Somehow, Reborn could pull off a sinister smirk with the face of a toddler effortlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Late Update huhu. I have no excuse, please take this long-ish chapter as an apology.)


	10. The Foundation (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KHR x BNHA
> 
> We've reached the start of the timeline! 
> 
> Written in snapshots, future parts may not be written in order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, part 3 *Jazz hands*
> 
> (This is totally not a bribe so you guys will forget that I almost forgot to update last week hahaha . . .)

All Might's offer

"Young-Midoriya, because of the bravery and heroic instinct I have chosen you to be my successor. You are worthy to inherit the power of my quirk"

He hadn't thought running to save Kacchan from that Slime villain could lead to this. All he could remember even thinking was that he couldn't leave Kacchan to die. And also that Hibari-sensei would kill him for rushing at his opponent with no form or plan at all.

Somehow All Might caught up to him, and now? This was like something out of a dream, something that Izuku only hoped for in the first nine years of his life. It was real. The number one hero said he had potential. That he would pass down his quirk to Izuku.

He could have a quirk.

. . . If only this happened five years ago. Maybe he would have accepted.

He was not throwing away everything Hibari-sensei taught him, just to gain an all-powerful quirk and go the easy way. Small animal or no, he would get bitten to death for sure.

Izuku thought of Hibari-sensei, of the rare smiles he would get when he started analyzing quirks and what to use to his advantage. He thought of Sawada-san and the others at the Vongola, cheering him on despite knowing he was quirkless. He thought of all those kids who had the same experience he did as a kid, constantly mocked and picked on for being quirkless or even just having "useless" quirks.

Izuku was stronger now. He worked way too hard to get to this point just to be handed over a cheat like this. So his answer was set.

"No thank you All Might. I've already decided to be the first quirkless hero. I wanna prove to everyone that you don't need to have a quirk to be strong. And you don't need to have a strong quirk to be a hero." Izuku bowed, straightened up and smiled before turning and walking away. Leaving All Mig _ht_ standing there, watching his chosen successor reject his legacy.

_("Hmm," All Might thought to himself later, "why did a part of that speech sound familiar?" The image of a tonfa heading his way stopped him in his tracks. All Might shivered, "I guess young Midoriya is a fan?")_

_\---_

**The Ball Throw**

He did not think that the first day of classes would be like thins. Izuku tried his best to tune out all the reactions to his scores. No distractions. Focus. Remember what Sensei said. You don't need a quirk, you just need to ignore your limitations.

_And power through._

And that is what Izuku has done, and will continue doing. He couldn't be called Hibari Kyoya's student if he didn't pass human limitations with ease.

Izuku would like to think he did his Sensei proud. He kept placing just under the scores of those whose quirks specialized in certain trials, and way higher than those who didn't.

Now, the ball throw.

With Bakugo having been used as a demonstration and score being one of the highest (just below that of Uraraka-san's, who got an infinity), Izuku knew that he had to prove something with this.

Taking a deep breath, he thought of all the reasons for being here. It's time to start and show the world what his training has accomplished. Getting into pitching stance, Izuku took a deep breath. Digging his shoe in the ground, he threw the ball as hard as he can, accidentally letting slip a familiar cry as he put in all the force he had.

"KAMIKOROSU!"

The measuring machine beeped, and Izuku remembered where he was. His face burned at the accidental slip. From the looks of everyone else, sans Bakugo (who was fuming) and Aizawa (who looked like he wanted to go back to sleep and forget this ever happened), they seemed to recognize the Invincible Cloud's signature phrase too.

-

"W-woah!"

"That dude is really manly!"

"Is he really quirkless?"

Why?!

That shitty quirkless Deku somehow got a higher score than him?

It was over five years ago when everything changed. since Katsuki’s noticed something off about Deku. 

Outwardly it was as if nothing happened, he still cowered whenever Katsuki went near, still shouted those stupid plans to be a hero, still ran off every time the bell rang so they won’t cross paths on the way home. 

So Katsuki had no idea why he felt like something’s changed. 

Even when Katsuki tried to follow him to figure it out, it was as if the whole world was trying to stop him. It was basically impossible. It made him rage. But it didn't matter. Shouldn't. Who cares what that Deku was doing, as if anything he'd do would get to Katsuki's level. He's still the best. He'll always be the best.

Or so he thought.

-

"DEKU! What the fuck did you do?!"

Kacchan started running over to him, hands sparking. He seemed really angry over the ball throw.

Wait no, not Kacchan, Bakugo (" _That fake carnivore does not deserve that name. He is not your level. He is below you. Do not allow him to believe otherwise.")_ And while Izuku didn’t fully believe that he was better than Bakugo, he knew that he was getting stronger. So maybe it's time to stop being so afraid of him.

"I threw the ball."

Nailed it.

Of course all that did was make him angrier. Even more explosions started to burst from his hands, boosting him over to where Izuku was.

Izuku stood his ground. Hibari-sensei was stronger, scarier than Bakugo could ever be.

He did his best not to flinch as Bakugo came closer. Izuku had no plan, no idea what to do when he gets here. But anything is better than running away or closing his eyes. That was all he did before. Now he'd like to think Sensei would be proud.

Suddenly, a long cloth wrapped around Bakugo, halting his warpath. The explosions puttered out.

"What the fuck" Bakugo exclaimed.

"Quit using your quirk, I'm getting dry eye." Their homeroom adviser said and ohmygodthatwasEraserheadthiswholetimehowdidInotnoticebeforehe'ssocoolhe'salmostlikeHibari-senseiohwowI'msoluckyIcan't-

"Quiet over there problem child."

"What? Oh sorry Eraserhead sir!" Then Izuku remembered that last part. "Uh, what do you mean by, uh, 'problem child' Eraserhead-sensei?"

The pro-hero sighed, a really deep almost guttural sound. "Just call me Aizawa-sensei when in school. Eraserhead is for hero duty. Also, I heard that whole word vomit you did from the start. Anyone relating to that ridiculous Cloud will automatically be called that. Get used to it."

Oh wow, Aizawa-sensei and Hibari-sensei somehow feel really similar. Izuku can't believe his luck! He gets to be taught by both Hibari-sensei _and_ Aizawa-sensei, his two favorite heroes. One fights quirkless by choice and the other fights quirkless due to the nature of his quirk. Who else could Izuku learn from but these two.

\----

**Unforseen Simulation Joint**

The main villain looked crazed, staring down at Izuku and his classmates under the severed hand on his face. “The main boss is not here? Ah man, all we got are small fries? Ah well. He might show up if we kill one of the students.”

The hand reached over to Asu- Tsuyu. Izuku felt as if it was all in slow motion. The last sentence repeating in his head. Over and over. 

Izuku clenched his fists. Tonfa solid under his grip. 

No. 

He won’t let anyone die here. Not because of these villains. 

These **herbivores.**

Without another thought, Izuku rushed over. Too fast for the hand herbivore to catch him, he grabbed Tsuyu, carrying her in almost a bridal style hold. 

He kicked the villain’s hand upward, away from the two of them. Following up with a roundhouse to push him further back, also helping Izuku turn around. Without wasting any time, Izuku rushed back towards the others. 

He gently placed Tsuyu down onto her feet. After a quick check to see if she was alright, he turned towards the villains. A quick glance around, his two teachers hurt on the ground. His classmates and friends fighting for their lives. 

Izuku was angry. 

Pointing towards the villains, tonfa still in hand. He declared. 

“Herbivores. For disturbing the peace, and hurting what is mine. _I will bite you to death._ “

Everything after was a blur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball throw scene is what started this entire AU. 
> 
> I really wanted little baby-faced Izuku throwing the ball like Bakugo, only screaming "Kamikorosu" instead of Die.


	11. The Foundation (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More snapshots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be on a roll with this one
> 
> *Edited. Replaced Tsuna with Izuku (idk if edits get notified honestly but just in case) Thank you Bookluver for pointing it out!

**Saving "Kacchan"**

Izuku was on his way home when he heard a commotion on the streets.

Hibari-sensei had cancelled training this week, as he had been called in on a particularly hard case on the other side of Japan. He made Kusakabe-san give him a bunch of extra exercises to do at home instead, delivered everyday without fail as he usually did. He was doing a cool down jog when he heard the screams.

In the middle was a slime creature of some sort, surrounding and almost engulfing another smaller figure inside his mass. The figure was struggling inside.

"Someone help, he has a kid hostage!"

"I'm busy putting out the fires here."

"Are there any other heroes in the area?"

"My quirk really isn't suited for this."

That last line snapped Izuku out of his shock, four years under Hibari-sensei's tutelage earned him a distaste for over reliance on quirks. With all those heroes doing nothing, Izuku couldn't help but prove them wrong. They didn't need a quirk to save that person, Izuku will show them.

And then he saw who the hostage was.

Kacchan.

Their eyes met. He looked so scared.

His motive changed, barely thinking about it his feet moved into a run. Dodging the spectators and heroes, he almost flew towards the villain holding Kacchan. On his way he took his tonfa (a gift from sensei) from his bag. Throwing one into the vulnerable eyes of the slime villain, he used the distraction to pull Kacchan from his loosened hold.

Holding Kacchan onto his shoulder, he kept one hand free in case the villain attacked. Luckily, _finally_ , another hero intervened.

"I am Here!"

He couldn't even fanboy properly, too focused on carrying Kacchan to safety. He'll regret not getting an autograph later, but at least he had front row seats to the massive punch All Might threw at the slime. Even changing the weather. Just, wow. Not as cool as Hibari-sensei, but wow.

When he managed to drag Kacchan out of the line of fire, the two of them were quickly accosted by the surrounding heroes. At first they were both commended for their quick thinking and skills. That was until.

"Wait, you're quirkless?"

"That was really reckless of you."

"You could have died kid."

Each sentence striking a blow at Izuku. The heroes continued to berate him while simultaneously praising Kacchan even though he did nothing. Even though they did nothing while the other was slowly suffocating to death. All because _"they didn't have the right quirks."_ If it wasn't for all these years under Hibari-sensei, he might have cried right there because of their hurtful words.

But he had trained under the famed Unrankable Hero, and no insult would bring him low enough to show that.

Instead, Izuku became angry.

"At least I did something."

His soft spoken yet firm statement stopped the heroes from their tirade. Their mildly shocked and offended looks fueling the spark of anger growing in Izuku. "At least I did something. I'm quirkless, you guys are heroes. Why is it that _I_ was the only one to run in and save him from suffocating? Why were you all looking at him and making excuses when he almost died and you needed a _child_ to do your jobs while you all just stood there!"

His last sentence rose into a shout, attracting the attention of the others still in the area.

Breathing harshly, Izuku turned away from the group of still shocked heroes and sidekicks. Walking past the wall of reporters trying to get a statement from him, he pushed past the crowd.

All Izuku felt now was tired.

_(When he returned home after rejecting All Might's offer, he found a note waiting for him on his desk. All that was written was one sentence, but it already made his day. That night Izuku fell asleep with a smile on his face._

_On the piece of paper, it said: Well done kit. At the bottom was a small cloud imprint.)_

\---

**The entrance exam**

Nedzu watched the many screen showcasing next school year's hero-hopefuls.

He took a sip of his tea. There is a lot of potential for this batch. Some very powerful quirks and good strategic minds destroying one robot after another. However, there was one applicant in particular that he was very excited to have next year.

Of all the humans he'd met, there was one distinct hero that was able to see the world in a similar manner. Both of them being quite in touch with their animal instincts.

And it seemed one of his favorite humans found a little student to train.

"Aw man, look at that one kid go!"

"He's being very methodical with his approach. Do you think he has some kind of analysis quirk"

"Yeah. Doesn't waste any movement. And he makes sure that he doesn't cause any unnecessary damage in case other people get hit"

"He's raking up a lot of points! What's his name again?"

Nedzu took another sip before answering. "That is Midoriya Izuku from Aldera Middle School. And he is, in fact, quirkless."

Incredulous looks from the whole faculty looked at him. He pushed down the crazed laughter bubbling up his throat, instead covering it with a knowing smile. "He's trained very well. I'm sure he could have passed as a recommendation student if his mentor decided to apply."

"Wait, if he had a hero mentor then why is he still taking the entrance exam?"

"Well," Nedzu turned back to the screen, watching the very student they were talking about facing down a zero-pointer to save a girl trapped in the rubble. "They could have done that. But that would be too herbivorous of them."

Next year was going to be very interesting.

\---

**On the Way to USJ**

“Midoriya.” A voice called from behind his seat.

“Ah, Asui-san?”

“Call me Tsuyu. I speak what’s on my mind, kero. You are quirkless right Midori-chan?”

Midori chan??

“Um, yes? Is there something wrong with that?” He would have been offended, but the blunt manner of her speech showed no contempt. Just a simple stating of facts. 

“No, nothing wrong. Despite your kind and innocent manner, did you know you occasionally act like the Invincible Cloud?”

Ah, he could feel the blush already settling in. He never thought anyone would think that despite his numerous slips. “I wouldn’t say that!” It was kind of flattering actually, to be compared to his “It would take me years to get to his level! But thank you for the compliment Asui-sa-“

“Tsuyu”

“Tsuyu-chan. I do my best, because I want to make Hibari-sensei proud.”

“Ooohh!” A head of red hair blocked his vision. “So you do know him! I thought you were just the Unrankable Hero's fan! You emulate him a lot so I thought that you wanted to be like him like I do with Crimson Riot!”

“I do want to be like him. Now so more than ever. I’m training to be a hero one day despite being quirkless, because I also wanna show the world that you don’t need a quirk to be strong. He never uses his quirk in battle, yet he’s sure to be at the top ten if he ever joins the rankings. He’s my hero!”

“Wow, that’s so manly of you Midoriya! Let’s make our heroes proud and do our best here. Starting with this rescue mission.”

“Y-yeah!” Did he just make a friend? Two friends? Highschool is already so different than middle school. He can’t wait to see what’s in store for him. 

But first, this field trip. This rescue exercise was going to be so much fun! 

\---

**Todoroki's Challenge**

"Midoriya"

"Huh?" Izuku turned around facing Todoroki.

"Objectively speaking, I am stronger than you. But somehow, you seemed to have gotten both the Invincible Cloud's and All Might's attention haven't you?"

"Um," he has no idea how to answer that.

"Somehow you managed to win time and time again even without a quirk while surrounded by strong quirks. With that said." The room turned cold. "I am going to beat you. Quirk or no quirk."

"Woah, a declaration of war from the strongest kids in our class huh?" Kaminari exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't go doing this before the festival!" Thank goodness Kirishima has some sense too.

Although it was sudden, something about the wording of Todoroki's challenge tugged at him. He was honored to be acknowledged as strong, yes. But the fact that he had no quirk still came up time and time again. This sports festival was his chance to show the school and Japan that we wasn't strong despite not having a quirk.

He was strong _because_ he had no quirk.

Resolve strengthened, Izuku answered. "I got to where I am because of everyone who helped me. Who saw my potential, 'quirk or no quirk'." Izuku clenched his fists, feeling the loss of his tonfa like a limb. "Your quirk is strong yes, one of the strongest of our batch even. But!"

Izuku stared him in the eye just a he would with Hibari-sensei. But this time, it was he who was the predator.

"If you don't give your one hundred percent, then you will lose. This I promise you. So be prepared to fight me with all of your power, _or I will bite you to death._ " He couldn't help but add on. Izuku gave a smirk, one he hopes would be as confident as his sensei's, and turned towards the entrance to the stadium, just as Present Mic started announcing.


End file.
